tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Walking Dead: What Happened and What's Going On
"What Happened and What's Going On" is the ninth episode of season five of the critically acclaimed survival horror television series The Walking Dead and the sixtieth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Greg Nicotero with a script written by Scott M. Gimple. The episode first aired on AMC on Sunday, February 8th, 2015 at 9:00 pm. Synopsis After dealing with harrowing losses in Atlanta, the group gathers some vehicles and forms a caravan. They begin moving north towards Richmond, Virginia to bring Noah back to his home town to see if any of his family is still alive. Rick, Tyreese, Glenn and Michonne move on ahead of the other vehicle driven by Carol. They arrive at Shirewilt Estates in Richmond, but the community appears to be deserted. Michonne and Glenn have grown frustrated with constantly being on the move, and Michonne stresses the fact that they need to settle down somewhere. Even Glenn has begun to lose hope. Tyreese and Noah find Noah's house and discovered the ruined body of what was probably his mother inside. Tyreese scours the rest of the house and comes upon one of the bedrooms. One of Noah's younger twin brothers, now a walker, comes up behind Tyreese and bites him on the arm. Noah rushes in and dispatches the walker with a sharp object. As Tyreese falls back, Noah runs off to find Rick and the others for help. The infection begins spreading quickly and Tyreese starts to hallucinate. He sees images of those who have had the most affect on his life lately - all of whom are now dead. He sees Martin, the cannibal whose life Tyreese once spared. He sees Beth Greene, who had only recently died in Atlanta. He sees the children, Mika and Lizzie Samuels, and he sees the Governor. All of whom speak to Tyreese at length, emphasizing the fact that this is the end for him, and that he needs to make peace with himself. Another walker enters the house. Tyreese fights with him, but is too weak to finish him off as easily as he would otherwise. As the walker lunges to bite him, Tyreese blocks with his already-wounded arm. He then pushes the walker back, impaling it. Tyreese slumps to the floor again and the visions continue. Noah finally finds Rick and and the others and bring them to the house. While Rick holds Tyreese down, Michonne cuts his arm off with her katana. They get him to his feet and help him get to the car. At the front entrance to the estates, more walkers attack and Glenn, Michonne and Rick take care of them while Noah hovers over Tyreese. They get into the car and drive back to the caravan, but it is too late. Too much time had passed to stave off the infection and Tyreese dies from his injuries. He is buried and the entire group attend a service where Father Gabriel Stokes reads a passage from the Bible. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Uncredited cast Notes & Trivia * "What Happened and What's Going On", "WD: What Happened and What's Going On", and "The Walking Dead: What Happened and What's Going On" all redirect to this page. * This episode is production code number 509. * On its initial airing, this episode had a viewership of 15.6430 million people. TV by the Numbers; Zap2it.com; February 10th, 2015. * This is the first episode of season five, following the mid-season break. * This is the first episode of The Walking Dead to air in 2015. * This is the ninth episode of The Walking Dead directed by Greg Nicotero, who is also the special effects director on the series. It is his second episode from season five. * This is the eleventh episode of The Walking Dead written by Scott M. Gimple, who is also an executive producer on the series. It is his second episode from season five. * The events of this episode take place seventeen days after the events of "Coda". * Tyreese Williams, Rick Grimes, Glenn Rhee, Michonne and Noah are the only characters that make full appearances in this episode. Carol Peletier has a behind-the-scenes role as a voice on the other end of a walkie talkie. The rest of the regular cast make a cameo appearance at the end of the episode. Seth Gilliam has a brief speaking role, which serves as the framing sequence of the story. * The Governor, Martin, Beth Greene and Lizzie and Mika Samuels all appear as part of Tyreese's hallucination only in this episode. * In addition to Tyreese's hallucinations, there are also scattered clips from previous episodes seen in flashback. * This is the thirtieth and final appearance of actor Chad L. Coleman in the role of Tyreese Williams; dies in this episode as a result of injury from a walker bite. Allusions * Tyreese Williams is the third major character to be killed off this season. Bob Stookey died in episode 5x03, "Four Walls and a Roof" and Beth Greene died in episode 5x08, "Coda". Bloopers * Quotes * Beth Greene: It's okay, Tyreese. You gotta know that now. * Lizzie Samuels: It isn't just okay. * Mika Samuels: It's better now. .... * Rick Grimes: You didn't think it would still be here? * Glenn Rhee: Did you? * Rick Grimes: After it happened, right after with Beth in the hospital, I saw that woman Dawn...she didn't mean to do it. I knew it, I saw it, but I wanted to kill her. I remember, I just wanted it. It didn't matter, one way or another. Didn't have a thing to do with Beth. I don't know if I thought it would still be here, but Beth wanted to get him here. She wanted to get him back home. This was for her. It could have been for us, too. .... * Noah: I've been wanting to tell you something. * Tyreese Williams: What's that? * Noah: The trade, it was the right play. It worked, it did work, just something else happened after. * Tyreese Williams: It went the way it had to, the way it was always going to. * Noah: I never wanted to kill anybody before. See also External Links * * * Episode 509 at Wikipedia * * * * * References ---- Category:2015/Episodes Category:Episodes with plot summaries